


The Spell of a Moment

by Seascribe



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Happy Gay Farmers, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus puts on some weight, and is a little insecure about it.  Esca tries to convince him that he has absolutely no reason to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spell of a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Schmoopy. Written for the third round of The Eagle Fanmedia Challenge; inspired by the picture of the bread. Title from George Sand.

Esca thinks that Marcus is beautiful.  It is not a thing he could ever say, because Marcus will not hear it, but Esca thinks it to himself whenever he lets his gaze run over Marcus' body, in the bath, in the fields, in Marcus' bed.  

That Esca wants him, though, that is something that Marcus will let himself understand.  He will not hear that he is beautiful, but he will use his hands to draw out Esca's pleasure, and he has come far enough that he will trust Esca when he says that it brings him joy to do the same for Marcus, even in ways that make Marcus blush for his sake. 

He is very different to the man he was when Esca first kissed him, but he is still so shy that it takes Esca longer than it should to realise that there has been something amiss with Marcus after the harvest. There is more than concern to save a few sesterce behind his pinching out the lamps before coming to bed when they have no intention of sleeping, and it is some time since they have sported together in the bath, innocently or otherwise.  

Having noticed, Esca experiments with the suggestion that they wrestle in the yard, while the weather is yet fine enough.  But Marcus pleads that his leg is troubling him and it would be no fair challenge.  That night, Esca kneads the ache out of it, and Marcus looks so relaxed and sleepy, fairly melting into the bed, that Esca almost feels a little guilty for what he is about to say.  

"Will you tell me why you are suddenly so shy?  There is no part of you that is a secret still, and I cannot unsee what you have already shown me."  

"I am not shy!" Marcus blushes, and tries to sit up and pull away, not at all sleepy now, but Esca pushes him back, following him down to kiss his forehead. 

"I will see," he says.  "I've missed the sight of you."  If Marcus protests, Esca will let the matter go, at least for the time being, but Marcus only blushes darker and lets Esca peel away the folds of his tunic.

With the lamplight flickering unforgivingly over his skin, Esca can see what has gotten into Marcus' head, but the change in him is so small as to be laughable; a spare handful of flesh at his sides, perhaps, and the sharp muscles of his belly a little softer than when Esca had first known him.  It is only that there is less work to do now, and the spare coin to pay a local woman to do their cooking.  Her honeycakes are every bit as fine as Sassticca's, and why shouldn't Marcus enjoy himself a little, after everything they have been through? 

What is on display is nothing Esca has not touched and loved before, but it makes Marcus uncomfortable to be scrutinised so openly, and so Esca lies down beside him.

"Listen,  Marcus.  In truth, I have not even noticed, not until just now."  Marcus makes a disbelieving noise, and Esca thumps his shoulder.  "It is only you I care for, you fool.  What matter if you look merely like a man and not like your parade ground armour?"  

"It matters to me," Marcus murmurs, rubbing at his bad leg.  Esca does not think he even realises he is doing it.  

"So we will train, like we used to do, and soon you will be every bit as hard as a gladiator again."  But Esca cannot resist running his hand down Marcus' ribs, letting it come to rest at his waist.  Now that he has noticed, he quite likes Marcus this way.  He seems more himself, somehow.  Settled.  And no less beautiful, to Esca's eyes.  He squeezes a little, testing, and murmurs, "But I think I would miss this new Marcus."

Marcus says, "Esca--" in the tone that means he does not want to hear it, but Esca has had enough of keeping his thoughts to himself.  

"I could never tire of looking at you," he says and sits up so that he can do just that, dragging Marcus' tunic off over his head.  "Whether you look like a soldier, or a farmer, or anything at all, I will find you beautiful."  It is Marcus' broad, careful hands that Esca loves, and his sweet, hesitant kisses, the freckles scattered over his shoulders.   He takes Marcus in hand as he tells him all of these things he loves about him, teasing until Marcus is a trembling, flushed wreck on the bed, and all of his attention is on Esca, and the things Esca is telling him.  Esca drinks in the sight of him, from the bright, open circle of his lips to the muscles twitching in his belly, all the way down to his toes curling against the sheets.  

Marcus gasps and whines, rocking up into Esca's hand.  He is close, so close, and Esca takes his hand away and says, "Tell me truthfully that you believe what I have said."  Marcus tries to use his own hand, and Esca pins it to the mattress.  "No, Marcus.  Tell me." 

Marcus makes a sound like he is dying.  "Esca--p-please--" 

"Tell me." Esca breathes it against his temple, and Marcus sucks in a great, sobbing breath.  

"Yes, Esca, I believe it, all of it, _please_ \--"

*   
"That was well done," Esca says, stroking back Marcus' sweat-damp hair.  Marcus makes a noise that tries to be indignant, but mostly comes out as merely sleepy and sated.  Esca does not think they have seen the end of this, not so easily, but he does not mind if he must tell Marcus these things over and over again, until Marcus truly does come to believe him.  There is plenty of time.  


End file.
